


Compliments

by SleepyGamer00974



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, My First Smut, Teasing, orgasm denail?, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyGamer00974/pseuds/SleepyGamer00974
Summary: He isn't feeling good but you know a way to cheer him up.





	Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> My first one and I'm sure you can tell. I still tried my best tho.

Revali steeped into the bedroom, setting his bow down rather aggressively. It was already 10 and he had just got back from the flight range. You had immediately picked up those signals. Something was up. Revali would treat that darn bow better than he treated you, and you had been dating for years now. Revali sat on the bed and started removing his scarf and socks. You crawled up behind him and snuggled your face into his feathers.

 

“What’s wrong, love?” You inquired wrapping your arms around his waist.

 

“It’s…” he turned his head away basically shoving his plaits into your face.

 

“You know you can talk to me, Revali,” you directed.

 

He sighed, “I’m scared,” you turned his head towards you and he shifted to face you fully. Holding his gaze you let him continue,  ”about all this calamity Gannon stuff.” You gave him a soft gaze and saw the concern on his face.

 

“So you’re telling me that  _ the greatest Rito ever _ is concerned about failure? I never two words could fit into one sentence!” You joked putting a hand on your chest for effect. Revali gave you a hurt look, furrowing his eyebrows, and moved his eyes down to his hands. Gently, you tilted his head up, “I was only joking, honey. You shouldn’t trouble yourself with these things. We have hard times ahead, but those are in the future. You should enjoy the now, the peace, and not waste the time we have. And you? Failing? Revali, please. I'm am confident  that all will go as planned.” His eyes lit up slightly. He started for his bow, but you held him back wrapping your arms and legs around him to hold him in place.

 

“Take some time away from your work. And take some time away from that bow,” You mumbled, rubbing circles on his chest. You both sat there for a while, enjoying each others company. 

 

“I have been waiting for your return,” you cooed sliding your hand down his chest to his stomach. He replied with an interested “Oh?” You continued rubbing you head into his shoulder, edging lower until you had your hands placed on his legs. You mewled into him whilst your head played lewd scenes. 

 

Revali chuckled devilishly, “We haven’t even done anything and you’re already so eager? I didn’t think I was that enticing.” 

 

“But can you provide what you advertise? You wouldn’t want to disappoint your biggest fan would you?” You fake pouted, trying to tell him how you wanted this to go. He placed his wings on your hips, his gaze gentle against yours. 

 

“I suppose I wouldn’t.” Revali shifted and allowed you to sit on his lap. You grinned at him and pushed you body flush against him. Revali slid his hand down you back. 

 

“But how do I know you are not just some casual fangirl?”He took a handful of your rear and pushed you down into him. You grinded back. Taking this as a green light, you slowly laid kisses on his beak before trailing your tongue down it. Revali leaned his head into your kisses trying to contribute, though there wasn’t much he could do. You Started working on unbuckling his chest piece. You tried to push him down by the shoulders but instead he took your arms off of him and lowered you onto your back. Spreading your legs, He placed himself in between them and massaged your boobs through the material. You bit your lip, trying you hardest to look seductive. Once you had removed his chest piece and taken his top off, you removed your own. You took off your bra and pulled him against you. Pushing him down by the shoulders, you glided down him before tugging at his pants. You palmed at his crotch, feeling him under your palm.

 

“This fan came all the way from Hyrule castle to see you,” you said. His beak parted slightly as you rubbed him through the fabric. Revali nestled himself between your legs, his forewings on either side of your head. You never really acknowledged how much taller he was than you until he was looming over you like this. Revali made haste with the rest of both your clothes.You were both naked now, you chuckled remembering the first time you and Revali had been intimate. You had been embarrassed with your body and Revali had teased about it. But, after seeing how it actually bothered you, he spent the night whispering praises in into your ear. You teased you finger over his slit and he responded with giving your ear a playful nip. You jolted but quickly resumed, moving your hand down his length slowly before bringing it back up. He was already panting into your ear. Continuing your actions you felt his feathers on his chest, they spiked up in return.

 

“You’re so  _ cute _ like this,” he only groaned in return. You smiled at the deep blush set in his cheeks, his red feathers hiding behind it. Revali was always boasting about himself and his looks, and half the time you were silently agreeing. But you knew telling him this would probably condemn yourself to a hell of Revali teasing so you usually just kept quiet. You tore your eyes away from his face at a whine he gave. You had got to distracted and slowed so you picked up the pace. With an ‘Oh Hylia’ he bucked into your hand. Moving your hand you got lost in his face. His eyes were squinted, those rich green eyes barely peeking through and staring at you. Before you knew it he told you he was close and you let go of him completely and laid back.    

 

“I-I suppose that is a good distance away,” he pondered. You shivered, his fingertips slowly ghosting up your thighs before teasing around your area. “Fine, what would my biggest fan like in return?” he smiled, rubbing your clit lightly. His eyes seemed to be glued to yours. 

 

“I want you,” you pleaded, hooking you leg over his. Revali pushed a finger into you and you gasped.

 

“Pardon? You’re going to have to be a little more specific,” He stated, pumping his finger faster.

 

“I want you inside me, dammit,” Your cheeks burned bright. 

 

“That's fine with me” he pulled his hand away from you, and lined himself up with your entrance. Your heart trying to break through your chest, you bit your lip. Glint in his eye, he pushed into you. You both moaned. With a slight pause he pulled back before entering again. He hurried his pace adding a groan every now and then. The pleasure surging through you, you chanted his name like a lifeline. Quietly, you told him he was handsome and a few other lewd things you would rather not repeat and every time he seemed to quicken his pace. A breathy ‘You’re so tight, hylian’ got your face redder than bokoblin and turned your face away. He laughed and turned your head back to face him.  The knot in your stomach was growing by the second. 

 

“I’m close,” you let out shakily. Arching your back, you tried to lean and let him deeper into you. But Revali only slowed, a fire building in his eyes. 

 

“W-what?” You panted.

 

“I didn’t really hear those little mewls you let out,” He sneered. You gave him a glare.

 

“I said…” you really didn’t want to tell him. He stopped completely.  _ Why? Why does he always do this? _ He tilted his head to the side.

 

“I said that your handsome, ” you mumbled. Oh no, your face was burning again. 

 

“You said I’m what, sorry?” he puzzled.

 

“I said…” there goes your heart, which you were sure had burst through you chest and self destructed with how fast it was. He watched you expectantly. You couldn’t tell him what you said, he would just abuse his newfound powers. But you didn’t know what else you could say. You assured yourself it was ok and took a breath. “I said... that... you’re so big and I wouldn’t get this feeling from anyone else,”  **Not what you wanted to say** . You had tried to be seductive, but really you were slapping yourself at the words that you had just said. To your surprised his eyes lit up. But then, not to your surprise, he scoffed,

“Of course you couldn’t, I am one of a kind.” The amount of egotistical tone in his voice almost made you choke, but you loved him for it.  You were brought back into focus with Revali ramming himself into you, trying to pick up where he so rudely dropped you off. You were sure you were practically shouting thanks to him now, but you didn’t care. You were close again, and by his sloppy thrusts, so was he. You pushed your legs further apart and he pushed harder. And, before you knew it, your orgasm washed over you. You practically convulsed at the intense feeling, and you clamped your eyes. With your head in the clouds, your body went limp. Revali rubbed his beak on the side of your head, giving you a Rito kiss. Quickly, he pulled out and came all over your thighs. A low groan escaping him he hunched, his orgasm taking over him. You kissed him back and let him lie on you. He was heavy, but you could handle it. He took a moment to catch his breath before lying down on the bed. You followed. 

 

He laughed, “I’m sure everyone in Rito Village heard you, you know.” Your breath hitched and your face grew warm. 

 

“You don’t need to point that out, Revali!” You crossed your arms.

 

“I mean, you were practically signing at the end there,” he chortled grabbing tissues for you.

 

“You were too, parrot,” You retaliated.

 

“Yes, but may I remind you that I am not the one who mentioned this big Rito cock that ‘can’t be given by anyone else’” He placed a hand on his chin and sung the last part. You died at his vulgar words and sighed so hard you spat out your lungs. You shifted away from him.

 

“Oh my HYLIA, Revali,” he chuckled and grabbed your hand. You turned to him, puzzled. He simply smiled. 

 

You exhaled, “I love you, even if I hate you sometimes.” 

 

“I know,” he smirked.


End file.
